1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and record medium for automatically categorizing received mail messages, in particular, to those for determining whether or not each received mail message is important and sending a reply mail message if it is determined that a mail message is important.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile communication terminal units such as portable telephone units have been widely used for electronic mail messages as well as calls. In addition, a service for forwarding an electronic mail message addressed to a personal computer disposed in an office to a mobile communication terminal unit has been accomplished.
However, when electronic mail messages addressed to a personal computer are forwarded to a mobile communication terminal unit, the number of mail messages increases in the mobile communication terminal unit. As a result, the management of mail messages becomes complicated. In addition, the received mail messages include not only important messages, but also unimportant messages. Thus, it is difficult for the user to quickly check important mail messages and sent their reply mail messages.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus, method, and program for determining whether or not each received mail message is important and sending a reply corresponding to the determined result or periodically notifying the user of that as an alarm so that he or she can easily send a reply mail message to a received mail message or performing a callback.
According to the present invention, there is provided an automatic received mail categorizing apparatus, comprising: means for registering predetermined character information; and means for, if character information added to a received mail matches the registered character information, displaying that a mail which includes the registered character information has been received.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for, if a mail address of a sender of the received mail matches the registered character information, displaying that the mail which includes the registered character information has been received.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for, if character information included in a title of the received mail matches the registered character information, displaying that the mail which includes the registered character information has been received.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for registering a schedule of a user; and means for, after receiving the mail, determining, on the basis of the schedule, whether or not it is possible to respond to the mail.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for, if it is determined, on the basis of the schedule after receiving the mail, that it is possible to respond to the mail, notifying with a sound that the mail has been received.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for, if it is determined, on the basis of the schedule after receiving the mail, that is it impossible to respond to the mail, creating a response mail responding to the received mail and sending the response mail to a sender of the received mail.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for, after sending the response mail, displaying that the response mail has been sent.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for, displaying with an icon that the mail which contains the registered character information has been received and that the response mail has been sent.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for, after the icon has been selected, displaying a simplified information list which does not include a body of the received mail or detailed information which includes the body of the received mail.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for, after a predetermined display region of the displayed detailed information is selected, displaying a screen for creating another response mail responding to the received mail of which detailed information is displayed.
The automatic received mail categorizing apparatus may further comprise: means for, after a predetermined display region of the displayed detailed information is selected, performing callback to a sender of the received mail of which detailed information is displayed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.